Always
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth & Henry need to reconnect on a primal level.


This thing has been sitting on my computer since the end of the season. I just couldn't get past this scene and so this is just my imagination getting angsty and emotional on me. Not sure how I feel about it and it's not intended as a "filler" or whatever, it was just a thought and I had to see where it went. It's just been sitting on my computer because of my uncertainty and I figured I might as well put it out there.

* * *

When Henry left the bed to go brush his teeth and change Elizabeth felt her mind start to race. His explanation for standing her up was valid, she understood his pain and it ripped her apart inside to know she had contributed to his pain. She wanted so badly to feel connected to him. She knew he loved her, she would never doubt that, but she needed reassurance that he was still in love with her. She needed reassurance that he still wanted her. Dr. Sherman probably wouldn't approve but right now she didn't care. She just needed to feel intimately connected to her husband. It wasn't about the physical act of sex; it was about the compatibility, the emotional resonance that came when they connected on the most intimate of levels.

Henry got back into bed clad only in his boxers. She scooted toward him and leaned in for another kiss, needing reassurance he wasn't drunk but just tipsy. His kiss lacked precision but it wasn't sloppy. He was definitely aware of what he was doing. He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close to him.

Elizabeth pressed her palm against his chest, feeling his hot skin on hers was like a drug she would never get enough of. She needed to feel his whole body against hers and she needed it now.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. The wrinkles around his eyes had become slightly more pronounced in the last few months but somehow he still looked exactly the same as that beautiful twenty-three year old boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. More importantly, in his heart he would always be that brave, optimistic young man and as much as it hurt to think about, there was nothing he could ever do to make her stop being in love with him. For the first time in her life she was unsure if he still felt the same way about her. She ran her hand down his cheek. He looked slightly concerned by her silence.

"Make love to me, please?" She practically whispered, unable to bear the thought of him turning her down.

Henry frowned at her timid expression. He hated himself for doing this to her. His wife didn't think he wanted her and that shattered his heart.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead just pulled her back to him, enveloping her mouth in a searing kiss. Words weren't enough right now; he needed to show her he still wanted her. He would always want her.

He felt her body relax against him as he deepened their kiss. She had been afraid he would reject her and in that moment he hated himself for ever getting himself involved in this spy business. She and their kids and his teaching career were enough. They had always been enough. He sometimes hated the ethics professor in him; his conscience had gotten him into this mess, not his wife.

His hand slipped up her pajama top, caressing her taunt, smooth skin and he felt her shiver at his touch. Her fingers clawed at his back as if she felt she needed to leave her mark on him to ensure this was real.

Henry started to kiss down her neck. He could feel all the blood rush down his body as she moaned in pleasure. He wanted, no he needed to hear those sounds. He didn't care how loud they were, he just needed to make his wife feel as much pleasure as humanly possible. He had to show her that she was wanted, she was cherished, and that she was always safe in his arms.

He shifted her gently onto her back and he hovered over her. He placed his knee between her legs and she squeezed them around his thigh, clinging to him as his mouth kissed a hot trail down her collarbone.

He reached her breasts and was stopped by her pajama shirt. He tugged at the hem and she took that as her cue to sit up enough for him to pull the garment over her head.

Her olive skin was flush as she took heavy breaths in anticipation of what he would do next.

Henry started moving down her chest, taking her breasts in his mouth and teasing her nipples with his nimble fingers. Her moans and pants of appreciation only got louder and spurred Henry on, he felt privileged he was the only person who got to see her like this, the only person allowed to touch her intimately and make her feel this way. He took his time on her breasts and made his way down her stomach. He loved her stomach even on the days she didn't. She had carried their three beautiful children. Three miracles had grown in her beautiful body and that made her perfect in his eyes. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue inside, making her writhe underneath him.

He then hooked his fingers in both the waistband of her pants and underwear so he could slide them off her body in one quick motion. He got rid of his own boxers immediately after. His member was practically throbbing between his legs; he wanted her so much but not yet.

Elizabeth looked up, opening her eyes and leaning her head up just enough to get a glimpse of Henry kneeling between her legs. Seeing her beautiful husband between her legs was an incredibly erotic sight that never grew old. He made eye contact with her, his beautiful brown eyes dark and filled with desire as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her.

He lay down between her legs and the minute his mouth touched her center she felt a shiver go through her entire body. He ran his tongue through her slick folds, tasting her wetness. He groaned. She was so ready for him and was only making his member throb harder. But this wasn't about him; she had to come first both literally and figuratively.

His mouth worked its magic between her legs and as her cries of pleasure grew louder it spurred her on further. She started to bite her lip to muffle the noise but Henry wasn't having any of it and surprised her by inserting his finger in her heat. She gasped, surprised by the move. He was pleased with himself and he then added a second finger, curling them inside her to hit her exactly where she needed him. The combination of his mouth and his fingers quickly sent her over the edge and she cried out, no longer caring how loud she was. Henry watched her body shake as her orgasm overtook her and he helped her ride it out with his hand. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her, clinging to them as if she needed help staying grounded. Only Henry could make her feel this way, only Henry had ever made her feel this way.

He stroked her stomach gently with his other hand, soothing her as she slowly regained her composure.

She finally opened her eyes and saw him kneeling between her legs and felt all her desire pool between her legs once again. She reached out for him and he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as he kissed his way back up her body.

His lips reached hers once again and she ran her hand through his hair, pushing him against her hard. She tasted herself on him and her hips bucked upward involuntarily, needing contact with his most intimate parts.

He continued to kiss her, heavy, heated kisses where they practically melted together. He reached his hand down and pressed a finger to her swollen core and she cried out. She was still so sensitive from her first orgasm. She reached down to stop his hand. "No baby, I just want you."

Henry nodded his understanding and removed his hand. He wanted her to have all the control right now. She reached down between them and stroked his hard member a few times before guiding him to her center.

He pushed into her gently, pausing briefly to bury himself inside her, to feel her warmth all around him. He then made a move to prop himself above her to get better leverage but she was having none of it.

"No Henry, please stay close." She needed to feel his whole body against hers.

Henry understood what she meant and leaned into her. His body felt heavy above her but it felt so right. He rolled his hips into her slowly at first since she was already so over stimulated but he gradually picked up his pace and she met his thrusts with equal fervor. Her legs were wrapped tight around him and their kisses became frantic as each of them neared the edge. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, fitting like the pieces of a puzzle.

They couldn't speak because there were no words. Elizabeth needed physical reassurance of his love for her; right now she didn't need his words.

Elizabeth came first, her body tightened around him and she couldn't stop the scream of pleasure that erupted from her lips. Henry followed soon after, the exquisite feeing of her muscles clamping around him was too much to take and his orgasm took over his body. He buried his head in her shoulder, biting down gently knowing he would leave little marks and not caring. She was his, she would always be his and he was hers. Always.

Elizabeth clung to Henry, he was heavy above her but she didn't care. She never wanted to move. She was safe and sound in his arms and right now that was all she ever wanted.

After a little while Henry realized he needed to shift off his wife's small body but he didn't want to lose contact with her. Instead of rolling off her he rolled them together so she was on top of him. He started kissing her again, slow languid kisses. He just needed to feel her and she him. He reached up to cup her face and was surprised when she felt wet. He opened his eyes wider and realized their were tears glistening on her beautiful face as she kissed him.

He pulled back just a bit and wiped a tear from her eye. "Please don't cry." He whispered. "It breaks my heart when you cry. Especially when I'm the reason you're crying."

His words seemed to have the opposite effect and she only started to cry harder. He shifted them over so they were both on their sides and he could wrap his arms around her and hold her as close as humanly possible.

He kissed her eyes gently as she cried and whispered to her, "I am in love with you. Have been since I was twenty-three years old and will be until the day I die. My world would cease to exist if I lost you. You are my beginning, middle and end and nothing could ever change that. I am yours and you are mine. Always."

Elizabeth opened her eyes as he spoke and she nodded her head in understanding. His lips were pursed and his furrowed brow displayed his sincerity. She believed him. She would always believe him. "I'm in love with you too."

"You and me, we can get through anything. I believe in us more than I believe in anything. You have to know that." He was crying now, fearing he had broken something in his beautiful wife he couldn't repair.

Elizabeth smiled through her tears. She knew what a big statement that was for Henry and deep down, no matter how buried it got occasionally, she knew what he said was the truth. She didn't believe in god the way Henry did but it was because of him she saw the good in people when others missed it. "Me too." She whispered. "Always."

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, please tell me what you thought?


End file.
